


A Cold Night in New York

by mystic_moon



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn, Falsettos - Lapine/Finn (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Abuse, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Author Is Sleep Deprived, F/F, Help, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jason is a bean child, Just a tad bit of fluff, M/M, Marvin is a Mess (Falsettos), Movie Night, My First Fanfic, Post-Break Up, Tags Are Hard, Trina and Mendel were mentioned, pillow fort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:59:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24097705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystic_moon/pseuds/mystic_moon
Summary: What if Marvin and Whizzer meet before the baseball game?Marvin and Whizzer meet under unfortunate circumstances on a frigid night in New York.
Relationships: Dr. Charlotte/Cordelia (Falsettos), Trina/Mendel Weisenbachfeld, Whizzer Brown & Dr. Charlotte & Cordelia & Marvin, Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	1. A Dreadful Night

\--Whizzer--

Whizzer had never been a drinker...in college. He felt proud of always being the dedicated driver. But now things were different. He started frequenting bars and having one night stands. It was a cycle that made him feel younger and more alive. But that’s not what led him to the bar tonight. No, it was much worse. 

Marvin.

He loved Marvin, but somehow he could never bring himself to tell him so instead he hid behind smirks and snarky remarks. He missed him so damn bad, but why? It had been months after Marvin had left him! Months! And yet it was like a chunk of his heart was missing, and only Marvin could fill it. He was so lost in thought he hadn’t noticed the blonde slip into the seat next to him.

“Hey, what’s a gorgeous man like you doing here all alone?” The tall blonde said with a smirk, bringing Whizzer back to the present time.

“I- Well I was just… ” Whizzer fumbled with his words. He hasn’t done that for a while. “I should go,” he said firmly.

He had run out the door before the blonde violently grabbed his wrist. He twisted Whizzer around and placed a harsh kiss on his lips. His wrist hurt. It hurt like when Marvin grabbed it after one of their fights. Marvin. Why was he thinking of him again? He tried to pull away from the blonde but he held tighter making it so Whizzer couldn’t move. Whizzer eyes were wide with pure panic and he couldn’t breathe.

“Let go of me. I don’t want to do this” Whizzer said with his last breath of air.

Their faces were so close that Whizzer could smell the alcohol in his breath. He looked like he was about to say something but instead, there was another forceful kiss. Whizzer pulled back and punched the blonde across his face and tried to run for it. He was yanked back by the blonde and with a swift motion, the man had knocked the wind out of Whizzer’s lungs with a punch to the abdomen. The man pinned Whizzer to the ground and punched the side of his face. Whizzer could feel the bruises starting to blossom from the constant hits. Whizzer tried to fight back with punches to wherever he could hit but they obviously weren’t doing much. So Whizzer switched to defense. He curled into the tightest ball he could to prevent the blonde from kicking his ribcage in. 

Then… it stopped. Everything stopped and spun. The world was spinning, spinning out of Whizzer control. Dark spot started to form on his vision and all he could think about was Marvin. Marvin, the asshole who kicked him out over a game of chess. Marvin who was always selfish and had severe anger issues. 

Who would find him? Broken and bloodied in a random alleyway? Would they care? Of course not they wouldn’t give a damn because they would assume he was beaten up because of his sexuality. Would Marvin miss him? His parents wouldn’t. They kicked him out at 16 after they caught him with another guy. He winced and he pulled himself up against the wall of a building. With the sudden movement, everything went hazy and he started to slip away.

Then the scene turned to black.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\--Whizzer--

Whizzer was awoken again by the chill of the midnight wind. His vision was blurry and everything hurt. He only tastes the metallic tang of blood in his mouth and when he coughs, he coughs up blood. Whizzer looks down and sees the scarlet bleeding into his shirt. He felt loopy but that was probably from blood loss. He whimpered in pain whenever he touched his bruised hand up to his bloodied face. The cold wind is soothing… It helps soothe the pain. Then, he started to feel his eyelids get droopy, and then he went under the deep dark water of unconsciousness again.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\--Marvin--

He had taken it too far. He already knew that he took it way too far. He would obviously never admit that he was wrong and he knew that Whizzer wouldn’t either. But the more he looked back on that night… He realized he was much more in the wrong than Whizzer was. He had forced him into a role he didn’t want to play in. He fought him over the pettiest things. Sure, Whizzer might have slept around but that was nothing against the constant abuse he took by being with Marvin. Oh, how he missed Whizzer so badly. The cuddling, the snarky remarks, even the smug looks he gave Marvin missed. What he would do to have him back.

Marvin didn’t know where he was going exactly until he reached the local gay bar. It was frigid outside. He should have brought a coat. He was just about to enter before he heard a sharp intake of air coming from the neighboring alleyway.

“Probably just another drunk idiot” He mumbled under his breath. But he decided to check it out anyway. What he had fully expected was just a random drunk guy in the alley. Hell, this was New York. What he didn’t expect to see was his glorious ex-lover, beaten and bruised. Rage started to cloud his mind. Who did this to him? His Whizzer? But… Whizzer wasn’t Marvins. They were both too scared to admit their feelings.

“WHIZZER? Whizzer… Oh, no...No no no no...I am so sorry...sorry… Whizz… Please respond…” Marvin begged. He got down on his knees and begged, but Whizzer didn’t respond. Guilt twisted in his gut. This was his fault. All of this was his fault.

Whizzer lay slumped up against a building looking almost… dead. No. He couldn’t be. Marvin very quickly checked his pulse. His heart was beating, very slow and he was taking ragged breaths. But he was alive. Sadly, this did nothing to help Marvin’s hopes, He lightly touched Whizzers face to avoid hurting him more. Whizzer’s eyes flickered open and then widened with fear. He immediately went to go punch Marvin in the face. The “punch” was barely that because Whizzer recognized Marvin’s face and stopped. The look on his face showed longing, fear, and most of all… pain. Physical and emotional pain.

“Marv...in” He croaked and Marvin scooped up Whizzer’s broken body into his arms bridal style. His body felt weak and frail in his arms… He looked so small. He hated to see Whizzer like this. As they were walking back to the car Whizzer nuzzled his head up into Marvin’s neck. Marvin didn’t care. He didn’t care that he looked gay. What were people going to do about it? 

As he walked past the gay bar he got a look of sympathy from a man exiting the bar. What time was it? He checked his watch. 4:31 AM. He didn’t want to bother the hospital at this time. Hell. They would probably just laugh at him fully knowing the reason that Whizzer got beat up. Or at least what Marvin thought was the reason. So he drove home, Whizzer gasping and making pained sounds throughout the ride.

He went directly inside and set up a bath for Whizzer. After that was done he ran to the lesbians next door. He begged them to help him. Granted, Marvin didn’t tell them what he needed help with. He just said it was very urgent. Which it was. He needed Cordelia to help him brighten the mood and Charlotte to help address Whizzer’s wounds. They all were tired but now very alert about the situation. He told Charlotte to go upstairs and check him out. All he could do was cry… He didn’t know why but that was the only thing he could do at the moment. He ran into Cordelia's arms and just stayed there...sobbing. He didn’t know how they knew but they knew it was Whizzer. 

Whizzer. Whizzer Brown. Marvin can’t help but love him. The thought that he might never get to talk to him again scared him. He couldn’t let him go again. He hadn’t gotten the chance to apologize.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I regret? I'd do it again. I'd like to believe I'd do it again and again and again.
> 
> This is my first fanfic ever. This idea came randomly into my head in the middle of the night so I got to writing. I am really bad at summaries so sorry about that. Poor Whizzer :c
> 
> 2nd Chapter is in the works!


	2. A Road To Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whizzer starts his road to recovery and in the process tries to figure out how much Marvin’s changed.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\--Charlotte--

Marvin was crying. He only ever cried about Whizzer. It was the one, the only Whizzer Brown. She only knew about him from the stories that Marvin told about him and she could tell Marvin still had feelings for the man. That said man was currently laying a bathtub filled to the brim with water. He was out cold for sure but he looked oddly relaxed. Like the entire night didn’t happen. Odd. But she had to do her job. She examined the cuts and bruises and concluded that he had luckily only minor injuries. But all of the damage could be easily 

She quietly left the bathroom and slipped back downstairs.

When she emerged into the main room she saw Cordelia sleeping on the couch and Marvin quietly crying in the corner. He looked up at her. His ocean-blue eyes were bloodshot and his face was red. And he just...stared. But she understood.

“He’s going to be okay. That’s what’s going to happen. Everything’s okay.” She said softly. “Whizzer needs to be dressed and taken care of…” She continued with a soft giggle. He rose. 

“I shouldn’t care about him anymore,” His voice was shaky. He took a deep breath. “And yet I can’t get him out of my head...I just can’t. I can’t let him go...Why?” He shook his head.

“I don’t know Marv...He really means something to you doesn’t he?” She said expecting a snide response.

“Yes...Yes, he does… What would I do if I had not met him? Who would I blame my life on?” Marvin quietly confessed. “How would I know what love is? He’s changed me…it’s true. In the half a year since our break-up I have started to change. Opened my heart to emotions...I didn’t get to apologize” he whispered before becoming victim to an outburst of tears.

“Marvin… Everything will be alright.” The doctor said soothingly.

“Everything will be alright… Everything will be alright…” He said as if trying to reassure himself.

“Me and ‘Delia are going to head home alright? Whizzer still in the bathtub upstairs okay? His injuries can be healed by a couple days of bed rest.” He nodded his head and ran upstairs. She walked over to her lover and gently woke her up. 

“Honey? I- How is Whizzer?” She said with a yawn.

“He’s going to be okay… Now it's… uh…” She glances at her watch. “5:12 in the morning and my work starts at 7:00. So I say it's time for some sleep. Oh! Go up to Marvins bedroom and get Whizzer’s clothes. I think we should at least try to get the blood and dirt out it.” And with that, the tired blonde pulled her lover into a kiss and ran upstairs. She came back down and they left.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\--Whizzer-- 

He had just woken up from the pain when he heard the sound of a door opening. It was Marvin. His curly hair was a mess like it was after he had been running his hands through it. His face wore a look of concern and his eyes...his eyes were soft. He looked like he was just crying.

“Y-You’re awake.” He said more to himself than Whizzer.

Whizzer couldn’t help but let out a weak chuckle.

“What happened?” Whizzer flinched at the question. The events of the night ran through his head. Marvin obviously took notice. “I- Sorry...I...I should leave since you’re awake…” He apologized. Who was this man and what did he do with Marvin?

“Wait! Come back please Marv...Was that an apology?” Whizzer smirked. He tested the water. Marvin was almost not Marvin. Since when did Marvin care about anything other than himself. A look of shock spread across Marvin’s face. Marvin stood still for a moment. Thinking. Whizzer frowned at this. He went to go open his mouth but Marvin cut him off

“Let’s get you out of the bath and into a bed. You need to rest.” Marvin said quickly. Whizzer tried to sit up but yelped in pain. Marvin’s eyes grew wide and he helped Whizzer out of the tub and handed him a warmed towel. Marvin left Whizzer to dry himself off and came back with a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie. Marvin’s clothes.

“Uhm… You need a couple days of bed rest to heal...Okay?” Marvin said gently. Whizzer nodded. “Oh! You sleep on the bed. I’ll sleep on the couch.” He added.

“Since when were you scared to share a bed with me Marvin?” Whizzer implored.

“You need to sleep.” He mumbled as he left to go get changed. Marvin was so...soft. Caring. Dare he say...loving right now. Whizzer only ever got to see mere glimpses of this mysterious side of Marvin. Marvin was stubborn. Surely he hadn’t changed. But a part of Whizzer’s heart hoped he did. He missed Marvin, but after some thought just settled on the

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have chapter 3 and 4 mapped out I just have to write them! I am so glad that you guys like chapter one.


	3. The One Where Cordelia and Whizzer Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marvin leaves to go to the store and leaves Whizzer at home and Charlotte and Cordelia sneak over. Trouble ensues.

\--Whizzer--

When Marvin got up Whizzer did too. Marvin shot him a look of concern then… oddly enough brought Whizzer into a hug. Whizzer froze at first then melted into his touch. His hands found Marvin’s unruly curls and started to run his fingers through them. Marvin’s hands moved from his tight embrace and accidentally hit the bruise on Whizzer’s side. Tears started to form in his eyes.

“Ow! Fuck! Marvin…” He yelped. 

“Shit. I’m sorry Whizz,” Marvin apologized. He gently touched Whizzer’s face but instantly jumped back. “Fuck you’re cold. You need to get rest. I’m gonna make you some tea.”

“Chamomile?” Whizzer asked.

“Of course,” Marvin replied. “Oh! Also, I have to go to the grocery store… Cordelia is forcing me to make my own food.” He said with a chuckle. Whizzer scoffed at this.

“Right. Because you can cook.”

“I can make macaroni and cheese. You gotta give me some credit.” He let out a soft laugh.

“Anything else?” Whizzer implored.

“Uhm… Grilled cheese...and...Linguine?”

“Right. Some variety you’ve got there.” 

“Here’s your tea.” Marvin handed Whizzer a hot mug. “Now I gotta go,” Marvin said as he grabbed his coat to leave.

“Bye! Don’t get lost in the store again Marv.” Whizzer joked.

“Whizz that was one time!” He laughed as he left.

The place seemed extremely empty when Marvin left. Like a void that only Marvin could fill was reopened. He turned the TV on just to try and fill the empty space. After about 30 minutes he heard a knock on the door. Marvin was back already? Usually, he took at least half the day to get the ingredients to cook a real meal.

“It’s Cordelia. Marvin? Hello?” Cordelia called through the door.

“Uhm. He’s not home.” Whizzer got up to open the door. The blonde gave a giant smile and gave him a bear hug. He squirmed in pain. Why did everyone keep forgetting he was injured?

“Oh Yeah...Right, you’re hurt. That’s...the reason you’re here,” Cordelia sighed. “Charles is at work so I thought I would come over to tell Marvin what he needed to make for the dinner I planned for him.”

“Wait.” Whizzer looked shocked. “First off. Do you plan Marvin’s meals? And Second off. You hadn’t told Marvin what he needed?”

“Yes. Why do you ask?” Cordelia said in a serious tone.

“He’s at the store right now!” Whizzer let out a laugh and Cordelia’s eyes went wide. “So you’re literally telling me he doesn’t know what he needs at the store?”

“He’s going to be wandering the aisles forever!” And with that, she burst out into laughter. Cordelia was so easy to talk to. 

“Knowing Marvin he’s too stubborn to give in and come back,” Whizzer muttered

“He’s only sometimes stubborn! And that's only about some little things,” Cordelia responded. Whizzer’s face turned from joy to confusion. What had Cordelia meant by he was sometimes stubborn? The Marvin he knew didn’t even want to admit that he did something. He wouldn’t admit to punching a hole in the wall, or breaking cups and plates. He...He wouldn’t admit that he had feelings for Whizzer. Granted, Whizzer never would admit that either so he supposed it was fair game.

It was kind of funny. It was like they were constantly talking about a different man...a better man. A knock at the door. Cordelia jumped up to open it. 

“Charles! I thought you were supposed to be at work?” Cordelia excitedly said.

“Well… Apparently today was a free day for me. Apparently I was ‘Working too hard’. Like that's possible,” Charles or Charlotte as he heard Marvin once call her said. “Where is he?”

“In here” Whizzer spoke from the living room. The lesbians rushed back into the living room. Charlotte eyed him up and down.

“So you’re Marvin’s new boyfriend? Or...Ex-boyfriend?” Charlotte questioned. The question was innocent but it struck a nerve with Whizzer.

“No...He just decided to help me. I wouldn’t consider that dating. And the last time I saw him was...nevermind.” Whizzer snapped before he covered his mouth to make sure nothing slipped.

“Whizzer dear if you need to talk about it we can…” Cordelia said softly.

Hot tears started to stream crossed his face.

“I-” Whizzer started. “Why? Why me? He chose me over his wife of 11 years! If I hadn’t stayed with him I wouldn’t be here right now!” His voice rose. He wasn’t good enough so why does Marvin continually show him so much affection.

“Shh...It's okay.” Cordelia said soothingly while Charlotte helped herself to some tea.

“I should go…” Whizzer choked and practically ran to the bathroom. The lesbians weren’t too far off and started to talk to him through the door. He started to sob and soon he couldn’t hear the ramblings of Cordelia and the “Take deep breaths” from Charlotte. His mind drifted off to the darkest areas of insecurity.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\--Marvin--

Marvin had just gotten home from the store after aimlessly wandering around the aisles.  
He didn’t hear any noise coming from the apartment so he could only assume that Whizzer would have left. Why would he want to stay anyway? He would probably just go back to his apartment and heal. He shook his head and then called out Whizzer’s name.

A sob. It came from the bathroom. 

He ran to the door and softly knocked on the door.

“Whizzer? Are you okay?” Marvin’s voice cracked very slightly with concern. He waited for a second but it was only answered by more tears. He tried the door nob.

Locked.

He knocked again but was met with the door unlocking and a soft thud. Marvin opened the door and saw Whizzer on the floor in the corner of the room. 

“Hey… Are you okay?” He already knew that the tear stains on Whizzer’s face showed that he wasn’t okay. Marvin gently touched Whizzer’s shoulder and he flinched away from the contact.

“What if I’m not enough?” Whizzer asked. He stared into Marvin’s eyes. He looked so young in that moment.

“Whizz… You are far from being not enough. You are a great person…” Marvin replied.

“But Marv you don’t understand. The only thing I’m actually useful for is sex, I thought you of all people should know that.” Whizzer said with his voice breaking into more sobs near the end.

“Whizzer. You are so much more than just sex. You are the best thing that has happened in my life. You are sweet, kind, and caring even if you pretend like you aren’t. You always make me laugh even in the darkest situations. And I-” 

“Why did you pick me over your wife...your family? I don’t deserve how you’ve been treating me lately. You’ve been kind...caring...” Whizzer said cutting Marvin off. He hid his head in his hands.

“I don’t deserve you Whizzer. I never have. I especially don’t after what I’ve done to you. I-... Dammit, I love you Whizzer. And for some reason, I can’t get you out of my head.”

Did he just say that? Whizzer turned to Marvin. And...hugged him?

“I-I love you too…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bum Bum BAHHHHHH! Whizzer is an insecure bean and Marvin just wants to help him. Sorry for the wait. I wrote this really fast so sorry if it seems rushed. My friend is doing better btw. 
> 
> Edit: I accidentally deleted the update chapter


	4. Two unlikely lovers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They both want to be together but are wondering exactly how much Marvin has changed.

\--Marvin--

Shit did he just say that? Marvin hugs him, but Whizzer pulls away. Why? Did Whizzer not want to be with Marvin? 

“You okay?” Marvin’s voice was full of concern. 

“Hey… Uhm… I’m sorry Marv…” Whizzer mumbled. 

“Sorry for what Whizz? I’m the one who should be sorry.” Marvin replied.

“Well… I’m sorry for wasting your time.” Whizzer said while tears started to form in his eyes.

“Whizzer. You aren’t a waste of my time. Honestly, my life was so dull before you came back into it.” He felt his face get hot as he said it and pulled Whizzer into a hug. Whizzer melted into his touch.   
But tensed after a moment or two.

“I promise I won’t mess up again…” Marvin whispered into his ear.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\--Whizzer--

“Hey… I’m going to stay here and clean up myself up again.” Whizzer mumbled. Whizzer had to getaway.

“Could I help?” Marvin asked hopefully.

“I- No thanks, Marvin...I think I can do it myself…” Whizzer sighed. Marvin looked like he was trying to fight a frown.

“Oh. Okay, Whizz I’ll leave you be then.” 

He left and Whizzer stared at the door. He wanted to be with him but he was so scared. So scared of everything.

After barely even 5 minutes he ran out.

“I’m going on a walk.” He said it fast and he could tell by Marvin’s face that he hadn’t heard what Whizzer said. He didn’t even close the door on the way out He heard Marvin’s worried questions follow him as he ran, his voice filling his ears. His lungs hurt. He stopped and breathed in the cold night's air. Then it hit him…

He was alone.

How did he let this happen? It was a night very similar to that night. His breathing sped up. He needed to get back home. Marvin was home but he couldn’t go back to Marvin… He didn’t deserve to show his face at Trina’s because he tore her life apart and that wouldn’t be fair. He couldn’t go to Charlotte’s and Cordelia’s place because they were most likely sleeping. He weighed his options carefully and the only one that made sense was...Marvin’s. Marvin who was taking care of him. But also Marvin who would force him to be someone he wasn’t. Someone who said they loved him but did he really? Could Marvin love him? He had thought about that a lot since the breakup. Was Marvin capable of love?

He continued walking. He hadn’t realized that he was halfway back to Marvin’s when he passed the gay bar and he swore he could see a far-too familiar blonde. It was an illusion right? Right? He was going insane that was the only way...It couldn’t be him. His heart hammered against his chest and he ran. He didn’t know where until he was back at Marvin’s door with tears in his eyes.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\--Marvin--

A knock on the door. He ran to open it and it was Whizzer. He was shaking and his face red with tears.

“I thought you wouldn’t come back-” Marvin started before Whizzer stumbled into Marvin’s arms. He looked small and broken.

“Hey… What happened?” Marvin whispered into his ear. He shivered against Marvin’s chest. “God Whizz you’re freezing!”

“I-I saw him… I-I saw-” He sobbed.

“Hey. Hey… Who did you see?” Marvin’s voice shook with concern. Whizzer only points at his black eye and to the cut on his cheekbone his lips quivering. 

There was a moment of silence before Marvin could speak again.

“Y-You saw whoever hurt you?” His voice broke. Whizzer nodded quickly and nuzzled his head into Marvin’s neck.

“Hey… You need sleep okay?” Marvin whispers.

“Marv… what is this?” Whizzer’s voice is so tiny and quiet that you wouldn’t be able to hear it unless you were this close. “T-This relationship…”

“Anything you want it to be Whizzer… I will respect whatever option you pick… okay? You hear me?” Marvin said softly.

“I’m scared Marv… I don’t know what I want. You make me happy and make the bad thoughts go away… b-but I don’t know how much you’ve changed…” Whizzer mumbled. He looked conflicted.

Before Marvin could reply Whizzer closed the distance between them with a soft, gentle kiss. It was sweet, not like any of the kisses from their last relationship.

“I love you,” Marvin whispers.

“I love you too Marv…” Whizzer said softly. “Should we do this...give it another shot?”

“Is that what you want?”

“Yes.”

“I’m sorry...Whizzer I don’t deserve you… I don’t deserve your forgiveness…” Marvin mumbled.

“I’m sorry too…. I was a slut...And I don’t know how you stayed with me.” Whizzer was on the verge of crying again.

“No. I don’t know why you stayed with me. Like I would’ve left a long time ago if I was you.”

“But I love you and loved you then too I was just too much of a coward to accept it… So is that a yes?” Whizzer questioned.

“Yes. Of course, it's a yes! But we have to take it day-by-day...take it slow… laugh with each other… fumble…-” Marvin was cut off by Whizzer.

“I agree… Now let's go to bed.” And with that last statement they both stumbled sleepily into his- no their bed.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\--Whizzer--

Whizzer woke up. Alone. Where was he? Oh! Marvin’s. Where was he… he should be here. Did something happen? Whizzer suddenly felt a lot more lonely… He liked the constant warmth and protection that Marvin provided. But he wasn’t here. The bed was like a swimming pool and Whizzer was diving into the deep end. A pool of loneliness.

“Marvin? Hello? Marvin!” He called desperately. The door suddenly burst open.

“Whizzer! Are you okay?” Marvin’s eyes wide with concern.

“Yes. I- just- Yeah…” He stuttered out.

“I’m sorry that I left without telling you. I was going to make you breakfast.” Marvin said shyly. It was adorable and made Whizzer's heart flutter a bit.

“Its fine baby. Oh! Is Jason coming over this weekend?” His pet name made Marvin become even more flustered.

“I- Yeah- T-Tonight actually…” Marvin murmured.

“Great! I’m hungry. Let’s eat.” Whizzer almost jumped out of bed.

“I made you some tea and some french toast.” He said as they both walked out into the kitchen.

“You still drink coffee black?”

“Yup”

“Guess some things don’t ever change.” Whizzer let out a chuckle.

They sat and ate their breakfast and almost as if it was timed the call ringed right as Whizzer placed his plate in the sink.

Marvin got up and Whizzer thought he was going to answer the call but he went to go...wash the dishes?

Whizzer went to go take the call.

“Marvin? You there? It’s Cordelia!”

“It’s Whizzer.”

“Whizzer! Yay! I thought you left we saw you running away in tears last night. I thought something happened!”

“No! But something big did happen…” He stepped away from the phone.

“Marv? Can I tell Char and ‘Delia about us?”

“Uhm… Sure… Just don’t tell Jason… Or Trina yet. I want to talk to them first.”

“Great!” He ran back to the phone.

“Whizzer where did you go? What happened? You can’t leave me like that!”

“I’m back! I’m back! Okay so Marv doesn’t want us to tell Trina or Jace so do you promise not to?

“Of course. What is it!”

“Well...We- Uh we got back together.”

“Y-You what? After what he did to you? Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean if it makes you happy but-”

“He’s really changed… He really has I think.”

“Just be wary okay Whiz?”

“Of course ‘Delia.”

“Oh! I also have some news!”

“Spill.”

“Well, uhm tonight I was thinking that we could go to the diner down the street and watch a movie after...like whenever Jason gets home.”

“I’ll ask Marv if he wants to go. It sounds great!” He heard a long beep from the other side of the phone call.

“I got to go before I burn these muffins. You have to try one they are going to be delicious!”

“Bye ‘Delia.”

“Bye Whizzer.” 

“So. What did the lesbians want because I swear if Cordelia wants me to try her “secret recipe cookies” again I might cry.” This caused a giggle to erupt from Whizzer’s chest.

“No! She wanted to invite us to the little diner down the street and have a movie night later too. She said we could surprise Jason when he gets home.” Whizzer said nervously.

“Oh, sure! Yeah, we can go. If that’s what you’re asking.” 

“Yeah.” He got up and wrapped his arms around Marvin’s waist. He stopped cleaning the dishes for just a second then went back to them humming contently. They stayed like that for a long while even after the water stopped dripping and the dishes were cleaned. 

He stayed there with Marvin who was now selfless, caring. He was all Whizzer wanted. Sure he had flaws but no one is human without them. But most importantly he was Whizzer’s and Whizzer’s was his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know what time will bring :)


	5. Movie Night!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason, Charlotte, Cordelia, Whizzer and Marvin go out to eat at a diner then come home and have a movie night.

\--Jason--

Jason knocked on the door. His mother was close behind and it looked like she wanted to leave. His dad opened the door.

“Hey Dad!” Jason says as he runs into the living room. He had some baseball cards to show to his dad. Yes he knows that his dad thought baseball was a “useless waste of time” but he couldn’t help but get excited over the shiny new cards.

“Trina! How was the drive?” He heard his dad said in a fake cheery tone.

“Fine Marv. Me and Mendel are going on a date tonight so we have to get going.” His mother said as she shut the door and briskly walked away. Who knew she wanted to get away that badly? Oh god. She and dad must have had another argument over his stupid Bar Mitzvah. What if he didn’t even want a Bar Mitzvah?

“Ugh! Dad why did you say I can’t bring my computer this weekend?” Jason whined. He had wanted to bring his computer over like he did every weekend but his father said no. That was odd usually his dad did everything to make Jason happy.

“Because Jason we have a guest that I believe you would want to spend time with!” His dad says excitedly. Who was it? A tall figure with perfectly styled hair walked through the dark doorway of the kitchen.

He instantly knew who it was.

“WHIZZER!” Jason squealed as he runs towards Whizzer. He hugged Whizzer tightly before realizing that Whizzer was squirming a bit. Did he not like Jason anymore? Also why was he here? That made no sense. Whizzer and his dad had broken up many months ago!

Jason lets go and takes a step back. He looks over Whizzer’s face as Whizzer ruffles his hair. He had a black eye and a cut lip. Now that he looked at Whizzer more he realized he was hurt. There were bruises on his arms that weren’t covered by his short-sleeved shirt. Who did this to him? Jason felt rage bubble in his chest.

“Hey kiddo! How's it going?” Whizzer said with a smile.

“Who did this to you Whizzer?” Jason cut him off. He saw the smile on Whizzer’s face falter. 

“Ja- It’s okay now so it doesn’t matter right?” Whizzer’s voice had a slightly desperate tone.

“No! It does matter Whizzer.” Jason said. Why would Whizzer act as nothing had happened? They hurt him!

“Buddy, It’s in the past now. Okay? Now go get ready we’re leaving in 20 minutes.” Whizzer said with a small, sad smile. Jason realized he was just trying to dismiss Jason but Whizzer had told Jason almost everything. He gave him advice. He listened when Jason talked. He was more of a father figure than Mendel and Marvin combined.

He ran up to his room to put his backpack up and to change into the much more comfortable clothes that his dad had secretly at his house. He changes into more comfy jeans and a plain white t-shirt. His mother always made him wear polos and button-ups to make him “more like a man”. God. He gets that his Bar Mitzvah is this year but that doesn’t mean anything really. He walked out the door before seeing his red hoodie. At first he thought it was kind of cringy that his father bought him matching hoodies but now he thought it was kind of cool.

When he came back down the stairs he was met by Charlotte and Cordelia who were the lesbians from next door. Cordelia and Whizzer both turned their immediate attention to Jason. 

“Jason! You’re ready! Okay. We’re gonna go somewhere alright! It’s a secret!” Cordelia was so excited and he couldn’t help but smile a bit.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\--Whizzer--

They got ready to go. Marvin was the driver even after he and Charlotte argued for 30 minutes. Finally, they arrived at the diner. It was nice and cozy with soft yellow walls and dusty-rose colored seats and booths.

“We need a table for 5,” Marvin said politely to the diner employee.

“Okay. Follow me.” The employee said. His name tag read: Jack. Whizzer was the last one to sit. “What would you guys and gals like to drink tonight?” Jack asked.

“Dad can I have soda?” Jason asked.

“No. It’s way too sugary. Sorry, bud.” Marvin said with an apologetic smile.

“Whizzer can I have soda?” Jason asked politely. Whizzer almost laughed but instead a huge grin spread across his face.

“Of course you can have a soda!” Whizzer said and Marvin glared at him but the glare wasn’t filled with actual anger. Not like before.

“And what kind of soda do you want?” Jack asked.

“Uhm… Coke!” Jason smiled. Whizzer loved seeing that kid happy.

“What would the rest of y’all like?” Jack said with a grin.

“Water.” 

“Water.”

“Aw come on you guys. Water is so… boring.” Cordelia giggled at Charlotte and Marvin’s answers. “I’ll have a chocolate milkshake.”

“I’ll have a strawberry milkshake” Whizzer answered.

After a few minutes, their drinks arrived and only a few minutes after that Jack came back to ask what food we wanted. 

“We all should get burgers!” Cordelia exclaimed excitedly.

“Sure?” Marvin and Charlotte said in unison. They both looked at each other in shock.

“I haven’t had a burger in forever. I’ve been living off of crappy Chinese takeout” Whizzer said with a dramatic tone to his voice. Jason rolled his eyes. In many ways the kid was like his father. It was hilarious sure, but it could be scary sometimes too.

Dinner practically flew by and everyone was excited to watch the movie. The drive home was quick and they were they before they even realized it. Jason had picked it out and it was of course. A cheesy horror movie. Jason seemed quite fond of horror movies but they made Whizzer jump. He just didn’t understand why someone would watch a scary movie. They were just making themselves more anxious and scared. 

“Hey Marv?” Whizzer asked. Jason quirked an eyebrow at that. Shit. Did he know? He was supposed to let Marvin tell him and Trina.  
“Yes Whizzer?” Marvin replied.

“Do you by any chance have… Ice cream?” Whizzer asked innocently batting his eyelashes and making puppy eyes at Marvin.

Marvin sighs. “I suppose I do Whizzer. But you already had a milkshake tonight!”

“Yes sir. Doesn’t mean I don’t have room for ice cream.”

“ICECREAM?” Jason screamed. “Dad since when were you so cool?”

“I’ve always been cool kiddo,” Marvin replied.

“Uhm Marv. Hate to break it to you but you’re not exactly cool.” Cordelia joked from in the living room. “Sorry buddy”

Marvin was scooping icecream into bowls when Whizzer left to go to the other living room.

“Whizzer can we make a blanket fort!” Jason said excitedly.

“Sure kid! Let's do this.” And with that Cordelia, Jason, and Whizzer started making the greatest blanket fort of all time.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\--Marvin--

He picked up the bowls of ice cream and walked into the living room where they had started the movie without him. Not only had they started the movie they had made an entire fort!  
He saw Charlotte sitting on the couch just behind the fort reading a book.

“Why aren’t you watching the movie, Char?” Marvin asked.

“I never really like horror movies…” She answered and then let out a yawn. “I should go to sleep.” She closed her book and soon closed her eyes too.

“May I enter the fort?” Marvin asked.

“God Marvin why do you have to be so formal?” Whizzer laughed from inside the tent. His heart did little flips in his chest whenever Whizzer laughed like that. It was so warm, and it could fill up a whole room… or a whole pillow fort. He lifted up a flap and slipped inside.

“I brought you your icecream because you all are princesses,” Marvin said with a smile.

“I AM NOT A PRINCESS!” Whizzer screeched. “I AM A QUEEN!”

“Okay. Okay. Whizzer you’re going to wake up my girlfriend if you don’t quiet down!” Cordelia hissed. “Speaking of Charlotte sleeping I think I’m going to join her on the couch,” she said as she got up to leave the fort. Marvin played down where Cordelia was laying which was right near the exit and right next to Whizzer. Now Whizzer was in between Jason and Marvin. He passed them their icecreams.

“Okay so now that the lesbians are sleeping,” Jason said. “When did you guys start dating again.

Shit. His kid was too damn smart for his own good.

“Just a yesterday” Whizzer replied sheepishly. “How did you know?”

“It's just the way you look at each other!” Jason answered. “It doesn’t take a genius to figure it out. Then Jason did something odd. He put his head in Whizzer lap and curled up next to him. Marvin watch and smiled for a bit before turning slightly jealous and cuddling up against Whizzer too. He put his head in the crook of Whizzer’s neck. Usually it was Whizzer that did it but he instantly knew why. It was super comfortable. Marvin smiled into Whizzer’s skin before Whizzer turned his head and kissed Marvin on the forehead.

The movie was long forgotten and Marvin’s eyelids started to get heavy. He sat and stared at Whizzer and Jason for a long while but soon the night swiftly took him into a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any suggestions for my next fic then I will take them! I love hearing feedback. I hope you guys liked this chapter and look forward to the last chapter too.


End file.
